Glossary
This page contains an alphabetized glossary of abbreviations, acronyms, and terminology used in the Brigandine games. ;AGI : An abbreviation for Agility, a stat that indicates how effectively a unit can hit with and avoid being hit by physical attacks. Every 3 points of AGI increase a unit's DEF by 1 point in Brigandine: The Legend of Forsena. ;AoE : An acronym for area of effect, a term used to describe spells and special attacks that target more than one hex at a time (and the hexes they target). ;ATK : An abbreviation for Attack, a stat that indicates the strength of a unit's physical attacks. ;Battlefield : A castle and the surrounding area, where battles take place. ;Black Knight : An Avenger in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Capital : The castle that generates the most mana for a country. ;Castle : A strategic location that generates mana and allows Rune Knights to summon or store monsters. ;Country : One of the six factions that is fighting to unite Forsena. ;Critical hit: A physical attack that does 25% more damage than usual and has a 100% chance of hitting, sometimes performed in lieu of a regular attack. Often called a "critical" or "crit" for short. ;DEF : An abbreviation for Defense, a stat that indicates a unit's resistance to physical attacks. ;Dual class : To change a Rune Knight's class every 5 levels, thereby allowing the knight to achieve expertise in two third-tier classes. ;Eliminate : To remove a country from the game by capturing all of its castles. ;Equipment : Weapons and accessories. ;Exp. : Experience, which indicates how close a unit is to gaining a level. ;Expert : Refers to a Rune Knight who has gained 5 levels in a particular class and will retain its skills and magical abilities after changing classes. ;Flank : To position two or more units on hexes adjacent to and on opposite sides of an enemy unit. ;Force Retreat : A condition under which a castle becomes surrounded by enemy castles and the Rune Knights defending it are forced to flee. Monsters under the control of the fleeing knights are very likely to be left behind. ;Forsena : The continent on which the game takes place. ;GE : An acronym for Grand Edition. ;Hex : An abbreviation for hexagon, a single space on the battlefield. ;HP : An acronym for Hit Points. ;INT : An abbreviation for Intelligence, a stat that indicates how effectively a unit can use and resist magic. ;Item : A Potion, Upgrade Item, or piece of Equipment, usually obtained from a quest. ;Knight : A Rune Knight, or a Cavalier in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Lv : An abbreviation for Level, a rough measurement of a unit's overall strength. Rune Knights' levels determine the priority given to attacks launched on enemy castles and the order in which the knights (and their monsters) get to act in a turn. ;Mad Monarch : Dryst's starting class in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Mad Monarch Z : Dryst's upgraded class in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Magic : Spells that units can cast by expending MP. ;Mana : A resource produced by castles each month, used to summon monsters. ;Month : A period of game time during which Rune Knight and monster classes can be changed, monsters can be summoned and assigned to different Rune Knights, knights can be sent on quests or moved to different castles, items can be used, and attacks can be launched on enemy castles. ;MOV : An abbreviation for Movement, a stat that indicates how far a unit can move in one turn. ;MP : An acronym for Magic Points. ;Orb : Another name for an element. ;Project knight : A Rune Knight who starts at a low level, but can be built up in a variety of different ways. ;Promote : To upgrade a unit to a more advanced class. ;Quest knight : A Rune Knight who can only be recruited through a quest. ;Questing : The process of sending a Rune Knight on a quest. ;Ruler : A Rune Knight who leads one of the countries in Forsena. ;RuneArea : An abbreviation for Rune Area, a Rune Knight stat that indicates how many hexes away the knight's monsters must be to fight at full strength. ;RunePow : An abbreviation for Rune Power, a Rune Knight stat that indicates the total power of the monsters the knight can control. ;Shadow : A Ninja in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Shadow Master : A Ninja Master in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Skill : A passive ability of a unit (i.e. an ability that is always in effect). ;Special attack : A beam or ranged attack that a unit can use instead of making a regular attack. Sometimes costs MP and may not be usable after moving. ;Status ailment : An abnormal status condition that impairs a unit's ability to fight. Often called an "ailment" for short. ;STR : An abbreviation for Strength, a stat that directly affects ATK. Every point of STR increases a unit's ATK by 2 points in Brigandine: The Legend of Forsena and 1.5 points in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Sword Master : A Shogun in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;Swordsman : A Samurai in Brigandine: Grand Edition. ;TLoF : An acronym for The Legend of Forsena. ;Turn : A period of combat during which all of the Rune Knights and monsters on the battlefield have the opportunity to act. ;Unit : A single Rune Knight or monster. ;Wounded : Refers to a Rune Knight who was reduced to 0 HP in battle or got a bad quest result, and will fight at reduced strength if sent to battle without being given a chance to rest. ;ZoC : An acronym for zone of control, a mechanic in Brigandine: Grand Edition that gives attackers a 30% bonus to their hit rate when flanking a defender. Category:Game concepts